Forgotten Spells
by Scootter46
Summary: A fluke storm seems to have sent Oliver, Drippy, Esther, and Swaine in separate ways...Luckily, Link and the gang are there to help! (Triple crossover with some Touhou characters, my OC is in there.)
1. Chapter 1 Another world

**I've played a nice game called Ni No Kuni, fairly new, and is really interesting...A lot like a mixture of Mother and Pokemon, along with aspects of Legend of Zelda and Dark Cloud, all some of my favorite series'. So why not write a story about it? Also, this will take place in mid-spring. And Yang's gonna be with them on this adventure too...Pretty much will be seeing the littlie from now on. (Prepping for Drippy already)  
**

**Also, this is basically the intermission before receiving Yang's book**

CHPT1

"Well this is interesting..." Link said as they walked out of the tree and into a forest with bright yellow leaves.

"And now you're going to go all crazy about exploring right?" Cirno asked looking at the surroundings.

"Are you kidding?! Forests are AWESOME! I love them! It's amazing already! It's so cool, all the leaves look golden!" Link's eyes widened looking at the canopy.

"I guess we'll spend most of our time here." Cirno said rolling her eyes.

"Not really, unless you want to."

"There's tons of forests back home! You can go see more there..."

"Not these kind of trees...It's not even Autumn and they're such a beautiful hue of gold..." Link climbed up to one and picked a leaf.

"Did we have to bring the pipsqueak with us too?" Cirno pointed towards Yang.

"I wouldn't have left him home. Think of him as another traveling companion with us." Link stuck the leaf into his pocket and jumped down.

"I'm not too small!" Yang looked over at Cirno.

"He's small, but he's pretty talented. I can't even give life to those little golems you have with you." They looked down at the little ice creature that was hopping up and down.

"They're pretty cool, but can you do anything else?"

"I dunno. I only have the one little ice golem now, I just get tired from it, I guess it takes tons of energy." Yang looked at the ice golem and tilted his head.

"Anyways, the main reason we're here is that Patchoulli said in return for a book that can help Yang with his spells and summoning I need to trade her some random ingredients..."

"That's why we're here?! For an errand?!" Cirno glared.

"We can go on an adventure while we do this, we'll just need to stop if you see anything interesting." Link took a few smaller leaves from a sapling and put them in a pouch.

"I hope you brought more food then last time."

"I did! Sheesh, I've got 3 meals for everyone, we just had breakfast too!" Link rolled his eyes and listened to the wind pick up some debris on the ground and moved them a few inches.

"I wonder what's going to be in here though, monsters? Rare animals? Anything!" Yang smiled in excitement.

"I swear he's a smaller version of you." Cirno whispered to Link.

Yang looked over to a bush that was rustling. "If there were monsters...would we have to fight them?"

"Probably, this seems like a place where some would be hanging around." A Pom Pom came out of the bush and growled.

"What?! That's it?" Cirno looked at the puny floating green blob in disgust. "It's tiny!"

"Still counts as something." Link threw his boomerang at it and it fell to the ground.

"I've got this." Yang's ice golem went over and jumped onto the Pom Pom piercing it with it's ice body.

"Too easy." Link looked around for more monsters.

"What are these little coins?" Cirno looked over at where the monster was defeated and saw it had faded away.

"I guess it's a currency. Monsters must take a liking to shiny things like crows I guess." Link shrugged and put it in a burlap sack.

"Whatever, these things are weak." Yang shrugged and they went through the forest.

"Has anyone else noticed all the weird trees? They seem like they move...and they have weird fruits." Link struck the tree and some fruits came down.

"Apples? But they feel like peaches..." Yang picked one up.

"It's another world, I don't suggest eating them but I'll take them back."

"Ok, this place is weird, can we go home now?"

"We just got here! We'll stay for a while, don't worry you will be ok."

"Fine..." He sighed and sat on a rock.

"Flippin' heck mun! Get offa me!" The rock moved under Yang and he quickly got up.

"S-Sorry!" He looked at the strange thing move.

"Geez mun, you don't go sittin' on people now!" He got up and brushed himself off.

"Who are you?" Link poked the humanoid lightly in the stomach with his sword.

"Hey hey hey, no need to threaten me! I'm Drippy, lord high lord of the fairies!"

"Hah! Cirno you should bow." Link chuckled.

"I'm not. This guy doesn't even look like a fairy." She moved her head close to Drippy and inspected him.

"Who're you sayin' doesn't look like a fairy?! You must be one of them newa models." Drippy crossed his arms and nodded. "Aye, that's it."

"'Newer model'? What are you talking about?!" Cirno gritted her teeth.

"Anyways, I'll be seein you lata, right now I need to find that crybaby bunting." Drippy walked away.

"Hmm, we may as well help." Link said.

"Crimeny I don't need youer help! I'm fine on my own see?"

"Weird accent..." Yang picked up Drippy and tossed him into the air.

"Ay let me down you hear me!"

"Quit playing with your food Yang." Link said.

"I'm not going to eat him! I think his accent is funny! He also looks like a stuffed toy..." Yang's tail swished on the forest floor.

"Let's help the poor guy. So who are you looking for?" Link placed Drippy on robotic hand.

"Well, ya see I'm lookin' for a boy around youer kid's age and-"

"He's not our son. I'm just taking care of him. Plus Yang's in his 70's."

"Whateva mun! Anyways, he has a dark brown of a hairdo and he's wearing clothes kinda like youer's but he has a red cape. I'm also lookin' for a blond girlie dressed up like a genie and a thief with a bit a stubble on 'is chin."

"So those three...Huh, where did you see them last?" Link asked the fairy and his lantern shook.

"I dunno mun, we were all walkin' in another forest with Old Father Oak and somehow we all ended up separated! And all the beasties seem to be acting up again too! Crickey, what a calamity." Drippy sighed.

"Well, let's get searching!" Yang exclaimed.

"Wait! Before we go I have some questions of my own see?" Drippy halted them.

"Alright. Lay them on us." The three sat on the hand.

"First of all, how did you lot get here? Are you able to use a Gateway spell?"

"No, we got here from a portal in a tree. And we don't have wands, we use our minds and bodies." Link explained.

"That answers that. And if youer all able to use magic, where's youer familiars? I see kitty boy there has one."

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Yang growled.

"Familiars? You mean summoning right? I dunno, Cirno and I are strong enough to fight without them, I guess Yang can just do that."

"Ah, so youer going around bashing all of them beasties youer selves I see. Ah one last one, what are you all? Species wise."

"Excellent question! I'm Kokiri, a type of elf you see, Cirno's an ice fairy, while Yang is a mixture of nekomata and kitsune."

"Tidy! Now, let's go find bunting and the others!" Drippy ran towards the end of the forest.

"Hey wait for us!" Cirno and the others caught up to him.

CHPT1

"Now, we should go to Ding Dong Dell and see if any of them are their. Luckily I've got a map of the world." Drippy unraveled a scroll and he pointed to Golden Grove.

"See, here we are here, and waaaaay over there is Ding Dong Dell. We should go check there first." He rolled it back up and held onto it.

"So you said something about...'Beasties'?" Yang asked.

"Ya mun, they're pretty small but they'll still attack ya." Drippy said and they walked.

"It's a very nice plain..." Link smiled at the flat lands.

"Ya, she's a beaut idn't she? My world it is."

A few minutes later...

"Does Ding Dong Dell have a giant castle in the back?" Yang asked squinting.

"Ya mun, we're almost there!" Drippy exclaimed and they ran to Ding Dong Dell.

"Fish!" Yang ran to the wall and clung to the wall. "I love this town already!" He smiled.

"Uh...Sir, can you refrain from that? If you want to go inside then you could have asked." One of the guards stared at Yang awkwardly.

"Yang stop that." Link picked up Yang and took him off the wall.

"Ok..." He groaned and jumped down.

"Can we go in?" Link looked to one of the guards.

"Go ahead!" They twisted a wench and the gate opened.

"Thanks." Link said and they walked inside the town.

CHPT1

"So, this is a town in your world? Seems rather strange..." Yang looked around.

"Strange? This is pretty normal for a town! You must be flippin' bonkers!" Drippy blurted out.

"Is that...?" Yang looked over to the left and ran off. "Alice?" Yang hugged someone from behind.

"What on Earth...?" She turned around and looked at Yang. "My name's not Alice, it's-" Drippy jumped up in joy.

"Esther!"

"Yeah, what he said." Esther walked towards them.

"So I'm guessing we found the blonde girl you said you were looking for." Link pulled off Yang.

"Aye mun, that was some storm eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Esther sighed.

"Yang, what has gotten into you?" Link asked.

"S-Sorry...I thought she was someone who took care of me..." He whimpered and hid behind Link.

"Have the memories have gotten hold of you again haven't they?"

"Uh huh...I'm alright though, I still have you and Cirno taking care of me." Yang smiled.

"So we still don't know where Oliver and Swaine are..." Esther said.

"Aye." Drippy nodded.

"We'll still look for them." Link announced.

"Why don't you three go onto youer own darn business."

"Don't you need help? I don't think you and Esther can handle yourselves so well. Plus we can do what we need to during the search." Link bent down to Drippy.

"Hey!" Esther put her hands on her hips.

"Plus, you never know when you'll get defeated."

"You do have a point...Ok, you can come with us!"

"So where shall we check next?" Yang asked.

"Al Mamoon, it's in a desert." Drippy checked the map and Cirno and Yang groaned.

"A desert? Are you kidding me?" Cirno hit her forehead.

"Is that a problem?" Esther asked.

"These two don't take kindly to hot weather, is there any other way we can go?"

"None at all! It's the desert or bust!" Drippy pointed out the route.

"I guess we'd better stock up on water for their sake."

"And some other items. So how much do you have money wise?" Drippy asked and Link pulled out the smaller pouch with the Guilders. "One, two, three...6..." Link sighed.

"Wow, you can hardly afford a flippin' rubber band!"

"You don't need to rub it in."

"Oh well, we can always find some around town."

"Find some? Where?" Yang looked down the streets.

"Check that pot! You can see it glowing 'little and go ova thayer and see what it 'as!" Drippy stated and Link went over to it and found a few guilders near the bottom.

"Aye, that's betta lad, but still not enough!" Drippy said and Link sighed placing the coins in the pouch.

"Didn't we find some after destroying those monsters? We can just defeat them and get them that way." Yang said closing his eyes and remembering the birds and plants.

"I guess we did. Well let's go and get some things we can find in the wild too! I remember a pond and I have plenty of vials we can carry them in." Link said smiling.

-A few minutes later-

"So, about those familiars...Don't you have any extra we can borrow for now?" Link asked Esther.

"Yes, there's the Familiar Retreat where we send some extras. I think we have a few you can choose from." Esther said and the lid flipped up and it said 'Hello!' and gave them a list of what they had.

"Ah, those would do." She nodded and checked off two familiars and gave it back, the lid fell and popped up with a Puss in Boats and a Snowhawk.

"Wow." Link said looking at the Puss in Boats and it looked at it, waving it's dagger at him. "Ha, a good fighting spirit, I think we'll get along great. Hey Cirno, how's your's?" He looked at Cirno staring at it.

"Huh...is it a bird?" She asked and it did a flip fluttering it's wings.

"Yes it is. It can do some of the same things you can do." Esther said watching it jump and pecked at Cirno's head.

"Ow!" She rubbed it and watched the Snow hawk squawk in laughter.

"Do you name them?"

"These were some of our more recent ones we found."

"Hmm...I like Purrcy." Link gave a chuckle at the name and his temporary companion gave a meow and stood next to him.

"That's kinda insulting to me." Yang said.

"Sorry about that. Hey! Get outta my pocket!" Link said and noticed Purrcy was pawing through the hole and took out a chocolate bar and ate it. "Uh...isn't candy bad for cats?"

"Aye, normally, but these are familia's! They get stronger with sweeties like those! Everything has a different effect on them! Don't stuff 'em full of the goodies though, they can't get stronger that'away." Drippy said watching Purrcy smile.

"Oh ok. No more for now I guess. I'd better store the rest of my snacks somewhere else."

"Get back here you crazy thing!" Cirno said chasing the bird and it laughed running away.

"Like chasing a chicken." Yang said.

The Snow Hawk squawked at Cirno and bobbed it's head. "Name it Zero, for absolute zero, the coldest temperature." Link said.

"Huh...Zero?" Cirno thought and the bird cooed, jumping into her arms.

"I guess it's settled! Let's get what we need and get the 'eck outta here." Drippy said and they went to the stores.

CHPT1

"So to Al Mamoon? What will we need there?" Link asked placing everything in a bag.

"My father's a Great Sage, maybe he can tell us where the others are." Esther said as they left Ding Dong Dell.

"Great Sage you say? Probably this worlds variant of them from where I come from. We have six Great Sages in my world." Link said following after.

"I wonder if they could be soul mates..."

"Soul mates? You mean like the perfect match for someone?"

"Not at all mun! She doesn't mean love! She's talking about the person, animal, 'eck even tree that's the same world to world!" Drippy said hopping along.

"So that's why I thought Esther was someone else..." Yang sighed.

"So, there's another one of us in every world? That'd be cool having another me run around." Cirno chuckled.

"Huh? Somethin's not right 'ere...Where are all the other beasties?"

"Probably ran off, we're really intimidating as a large group." Link said noticing they were going back to the Golden Grove. "Finally! So this is the only way to Al Mamoon?"

"Yes, take a look." Esther handed him a map and Link studied it, then handed it back.

"Let's just go, probably best if we do." Yang said looking at the trees.

"Everything's growing so big..." Link said looking at a mushroom.

"Yup! Forest of Plenty they call it 'cause everything grows larger then normal." Drippy looked up at it.

"Cool I guess." Cirno rolled her eyes.

"You just aren't amazed." Link said taking some more leaves from the trees.

"Still gathering them I see."

"Ssshh! I'm trying to keep them unaware of it." He whispered.

"Just a bit longer and we'll be at the desert." Esther said jumping on the mushrooms onto an elevated area and the others followed into a large clearing.

The ground started shaking and they heard a roar. "Uh...Y-You said there was a guardian right?" Link asked looking at Drippy.

"I did! This kinda stuff always 'appens!" He said wobbling as the ground shook, and out came the Gladiatour.

CHPT1

The guardian roared and stomped it's feet, brandishing it's sword in the air.

"I guess we're taking this thing down! Come on Purrcy!" Link said and the familiar came out of him, charging in, Cirno hovered above the ground and flew towards the Gladiatour and it knocked her onto the ground with the shield. Yang sent his ice idol in and it sent an icicle falling into the guardian and it shook it's head as it hit, edging over to the thing, puny compared to it's massive size.

"Uh-oh..." Yang called it back and Esther put out Gogo, hitting the Gladiatour with a ripple of water. Purrcy came up and slashed it from behind and jabbed at it every so often and started running back taunting it, the Gladiatour charged and smashed into the rock behind Purrcy as he moved out of the way and the Gladiatour gave a roar charging up an attack.

"Just defend it guys!" Link said and everyone did so, the Gladiatour swung it's blade and didn't seem to do much against the full team's parry. Link then took the place of Purrcy, going in and facing the Gladuatour head on, shooting blades of ice at it, Cirno sent out Zero and it swung it's head attacking the Gladiatour, who then stomped around them and charged but stopped at the end of the clearing. Yang jumped in and a gust came through, barely phasing the Gladiatour. Gogo swung it's staff and another water bomb fired out, missing. Then, the Gladiatour threw it's blade at Link and pierced his shield. Link held onto the blade still stuck in the shield at the Gladiatour, dazing it as it hit it's head.

"Now's youer chance everyone!" Drippy said cheering them on. Everyone went in with everything they had and the Gladiatour collapsed with a thud, and ran off into the forest.

"We won..." Yang said panting.

"Why did it attack us? We weren't doing anything wrong!" Esther exclaimed.

"Uh yeah..." Link smiled faintly. "If you count taking leaves bad, then what's wrong with the thing?"

"Ah whateva! The forest is a forest! Soon we'll be to Al Mamoon!" Drippy said and they all walked out.

CHPT1

"Ugh...How can people live here?!" Cirno asked as they walked into Al Mamoon.

"Oh it's quite easy, the heat and sand is really nice after a while." Esther said to her.

"As long as we don't have to stay here too long." Yang rolled his eyes and looked at the various stalls.

"So Ding Dong Dell has King Tom, but who is the royalty here?" Link asked watching the sun nearing dusk.

"The Great Cowlipha. She has a giant palace in the back of the city." Esther said clenching her fists in remembrance of the painting.

"It's getting late...Is there an inn or something?"

"Wow it is gettin' flippin' dark! We should retire for the night at the Cat's Cradle! It's just up ahead!" Drippy said and they walked in.

Yang looked at the painting of the Cowlipha. "She looks weird..."

"The artist said she looks just like me." Esther glared straight at the eyes of the image.

"It doesn't." Yang said and Esther smiled.

"It's nice to have someone that agrees with me once in a while."

"Alright, everyone has there own room except some of us. Some of them were taken up and there's only two of them." Link said holding keys.

"I'll just take a drawer if I need to. It's just the right size for youer's truly." Drippy said.

"Obviously Cirno and I will share a room..."

"You mean I have to sleep in Esther's room?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Drippy said he'd take a drawer in ours."

"Great. Just great." Yang said snatching the key.

"Uh..." Esther kept quiet and followed Yang.

"Goodnight." Cirno said and she and drippy followed Link to the room.

-Yang's room, a half hour later-

"So you're not going to sleep?" Esther asked going under the covers.

"Not in the bed." Yang yawned and hopped onto the foot of it.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I can't lay down at the end of it? It's comfy." Yang said laying like a cat.

"You can, it's just strange..."

"Don't worry, I sleep like this sometimes." Yang rolled a bit. "I'll just go to sleep."

-Link's room, same time-

"You think he's going to be all right?" Cirno asked going into bed with Link.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He always is." Link yawned and layed his head on the pillow.

"So you two always sleep like a married couple or what?" Drippy asked hopping into a pulled out drawer with a pillow and blanket.

"Sometimes. She says she wants to keep me safe from something a lot."

"It's what I do...You can sleep through a lot." Cirno hugged Link.

"I do?"

"Yeah, I dropped a rock on the floor and you just kept snoring."

"Be careful next time, seriously it's like you want to ann-" Drippy interrupted the two.

"Crikey can you two pipe down! People are trying to fall asleep 'ere!" He yelled and looked up at them.

"Uh...Ok? Goodnight to you too?" Link shrugged and turned off the light.

CHPT1

"Good morning! You two sleep well?" Link asked Esther and Yang and the two looked at each other.

"Uh...Yeah." Yang said.

"I'm guessing he slept at the end of the bed?"

"Yes he did...He snores..." Esther said.

"You were asleep forever, we asked 'round town and no signs of Swaine and Ollie boy." Drippy said shaking his lantern.

"Any other towns we can check?" Link asked.

"Sure, there's Castaway Cove, and Hamelin." Esther said as they all looked at the map.

"Castaway Cove is at the end of the desert? Great!" Link said.

"Did you say dessert?" Cirno asked and everyone laughed and left the inn. "Really! Did anyone say that?"

-At Castaway Cove-

"One thing before we enter..." Esther interrupted the group.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"They have a rule where you have to be wearing a swimsuit to be in this town."

"Uh...What?" Yang asked.

"Bathing suits, swim trunks, anything like that...So, we have to wear them? Great..." Link said.

"I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you in one, Link." Cirno laughed.

"Well why don't we get to changin'!" Drippy said to the group.

"Ugh, why?" Yang sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Esther asked.

"He can't swim." Link said and Drippy laughed. "Can it or we'll see if you can function as a floatation device!"

"Ah, no need for violence now mun!" Drippy kept laughing.

"Let's just get this over with." Yang sighed, embarrassed.

-A few minutes later, outside the Hootique-

"Huh, these are really comfy." Link said in a pair of green trunks with a yellow outline that reached to the bottoms of his knees.

"At least I won't drown..." Yang said with a blue inner tube and a teal pair of trunks that had a white flower design on one side.

Cirno walked out in a blue one piece with a sunflower at the top. "So, how do I look?" She asked twirling.

"You look beautiful as usual!" Link smiled and Cirno blushed.

"Come on mun! She's not that gorgeous! You're going 'ead over heels for her!" Drippy said walking out of the store.

"I will kick you into the water." He glared at him.

"Don't even try, it's a waste of youer time."

The argument lasted for a few minutes until Drippy was thrown onto an awning by Link. Soon he slid off and followed the group all around town.

"This is so booooring! When will we find this guy?" Cirno asked.

"Sheesh, it'll take more then a few minutes to find him. Besides, we're looking for two others." Link rolled his eyes. "I didn't agree to walking all over this world. Oh well, at least I can get some great alchemy supplies for Patchoulli."

"We can cover more ground if we split up." Esther said halting the group.

"Alright. Let's go then." Drippy followed Esther while Cirno, Link and Yang walked the other way down the platforms.

Yang looked at a crab crawling in front of them and raced after it, soon capturing the crustacean and pounded it on the docks. "Open up!" He growled trying to pry the shell open. The crab then latched onto Yang's hand. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Crabs will do that..." Link said poking the crab and it snapped at him. "Oh, feisty little one are ya? Just let go of him..." He massaged the crab's claw and it side-stepped away. They then heard the sound of a man laughing.

"That's one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" Swaine laughed, approaching the group. "How you catch one of those and make sure you don't get cut is easy!" He pulled out his pistol and fired the hooks onto one of the several crabs walking around. "See? Easy as pie."

"Do you have to show off? Come on, we need to find those other two and tell them we found neither of the two." Link said. "Besides, Esther and Drippy didn't have much ground to search."

Swaine stared at the three. "Did you say 'Esther and Drippy'? Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

"Huh, guessing you're Swaine. Interesting, a thief I believe as well." Link looked at his rugged clothes.

"I am. Where are they exactly? Are they still in town?"

"Yeah, just- Where'd Cirno go?" Link looked across the boardwalk and saw her gazing at an ice cream stand. "Of course she's there." He sighed walking over to her and pinched her ear. "Come on..."

"Does this usually happen?" Swaine looked at Yang.

"Sometimes." He snickered and they followed the two.

CHPT1

**WELL! Long first chapter or what? Chapter two shall be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 Amnesia!

**Hello, I'm the author, and this will be your chapter two for the evening.**

CHPT2

"Swaine! You're here!" Esther turned around and exclaimed.

"And thanks to this lot." Swaine said motioning to the three behind him.

"Well, that'd be two down." Link said stretching.

"So have any of you heard the where-a-bouts of Olli-boy?" Drippy looked at the group.

"Nope. No one has even seen him in days." He looked at Drippy and then the ocean, about to kick him in but stopped as he turned around.

"Didn't you say he had that one spell? What was it...Gatesay? Waitfay?" Cirno asked trying to remember.

"You mean "Gateway"? I even remembered!" Yang looked up holding onto his inner tube.

Cirno glared at him. "Whatever!"

"Yeah, your point?" Swaine asked.

"Well, he could be in his world for all we know!" Link exclaimed and some of the vendors looked at them.

"I know you'er onto somethin' today boyo!" Drippy jumped for joy.

"Well, why not go?"

"Yes, that's a good idea...but the people who lived there didn't even see us." Esther remembered the various times the whole group went there.

Yang thought for a moment. "So we won't be seen?"

"That's what she's saying." Link took the map from Drippy and opened it. "The Golden Grove has the trees with the portals in them...I believe one of them was to Oliver's world."

"Alright then, so shall we go?" Esther asked.

"Wait. In all the other worlds, everyone could see Cirno and I." Link sighed. "What if the three of us are seen and you, Swaine and Drippy aren't?"

"What happens will happen! Now shouldn't we be going?" Swaine startled everyone.

"Uh...sure."

CHPT2

"So we just go through these?" Swaine looked at the trees with the various doors on them.

"Yup. This is our form of that puny "Gateway" spell. These go to many worlds other worlds...Hmm, this may be the one we need." Link said opening a door with a car on it and they appeared at a park.

"So this is Motorville?" Yang looked at the buildings. "This place is weird..." Cirno looked around.

"It's not that different from some of the other places we've gone to." Link and the others walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey mommy, look at the funny clothes!" A little girl walked up to Link and pointed at him. "See?" Her mother walked over and took her hand and walked away.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I don't see anyone!"

"Well, some of them can see us...Wait, is it those who still believe in magic? I wonder..." Link snickered and had a ball of fire in his hands aimed at a stick on the ground.

Drippy jabbed at his ankles. "What have you gone flippin' mad mun?!"

"No, I just wanted to make people believe."

"Don't waste your breath mun. These people 'ere don't know a single thing about magic!"

"The kids do. You know where Oliver lives, so you should lead."

"Well fine I will!" Drippy took the lead and ran in front of them to the home where Oliver lives.

"Wow, so he lives here? Not much of a home." Link walked up and knocked on the door and Oliver opened it slowly.

"Oliver!" Esther came onto the porch and smiled.

"Uh...Hello?" He was in his normal clothes and looked at the bunch awkwardly. "Who ARE all of you?"

"Ooh no mun, this isn't right..." Drippy's eyes widened.

"I do believe he has amnesia..." Esther stared in worry.

"That's an easy cure! We can just hit him on the head!" Cirno laughed.

"You're not going to do that."

"Exactly, that can make things worse, it can make him forget even how to breath if we hit him in the wrong spot." Link rolled his eyes. "Maybe if we can show him things that will make him remember...He can obviously see us, so that's a start."

"Why wouldn't I see you?"

"Ignore that. So...Amnesia?" Link thought for a moment. "Don't you three have anything that he used a lot? You said he had a wand..."

"He had a whole bucket load!" Drippy pulled out the bottomless bag and opened it up and the various wands were in the bottom.

"Give him the twig." Swaine picked up the first wand ever received and gave it to Oliver.

"What's this?"

"It was you'er first wand Olli-boy!" Drippy acknowledged the etchings. "You casted Gateway for the first time with it!"

Oliver turned it slightly and looked at the tip of the wand. "I have no idea what this is."

"What?! Boy, this is one bad case."

Link stared at the wand and pried it out of Oliver's hands. "Maybe we could show him the other world...Maybe he'll believe then." He nearly dropped the wand but Drippy caught it and put it back in the bag.

"It's worth a shot." Said Swaine watching a car go by.

"Nighty night Olli." Link pinched him on the neck and he fell the ground. "Thank you Meiling." He picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. "He'll be fine in an hour."

"Can you NOT hurt him?" Esther asked in a sharp scream.

"It didn't hurt him. Trust me."

"He's still breathing, I sometimes do the same thing, it's funny watching a guard flop to the ground after you pinch 'em." Swaine chuckled.

"I can relate. Well let's get him back to the other world." He said with his ankles trembling slightly.

CHPT2

"Oh look, he's waking up." Link said setting down Oliver gently at the trunk of a tree.

"Thank goodness." Esther smiled as he opened his eyes.

Oliver looked around quickly and got up slow. "W-What is this place?"

"You mean you don't flippin' remember this! This is the world that you saved from the White Witch!" Drippy exclaimed hopping in front of Oliver.

"Hmm...Didn't you say King Tom the, whatever number gave him a wand? Maybe he can help us." Link said tapping his foot.

"Sounds reasonable." Swaine was already walking to Ding Dong Dell.

"Just follow us." Esther looked at Oliver and then he followed, scoping out the world. A few moments later, they were at the gates of Ding Dong Dell and the guards were happily patrolling it.

"Hello again!" One of the duo turned around and invited them in with a smile.

"Do you think we can get to speak to King Tom today?" Link asked, halting the group.

"Sheesh, straight to the point..." Drippy whispered to himself.

The guard laughed. "If you can have him sit down for a moment! He's always running around town, ever since he came and helped us all." He pointed to Oliver.

"Huh? What'd I do?" He stood there in a lost of thoughts.

The guard looked at Oliver and tapped his helmet with his spear. "You got me to enjoy my job again! You fixed broken hearts everywhere!"

"Uh..."

"Well thanks anyways, have a nice day." Link said and they all walked into town and strolled to the palace gates and saw King Tom walking around, greeting everyone with overabundance of joy. He gazed over to the group and ran over to them.

"Hello hello! It's great to see you all again." King Tom said with a smile.

"Uh...Hello you're Meowjesty." Swaine said with a perplexed tone.

"Ah, I see you're giving some new friends of yours a tour." He looked at Yang. "You...You do LOOK quite familiar..."

"He never even knew about this place before, and Cirno and I didn't either." Link said sarcastically.

"You should have more respect for him! He's royalty ya know!" Drippy said jumping up and knocking Link in the nose.

"I know! I'm not used to using the royal speak!"

"Well it's nice to know you're honest." King Tom smiled and looked at the palace after a bell rang. "Oh, it's lunch time already? Hmm...Too early, I'm still enjoying the outdoors." He motioned for the guards to wait.

"Actually, we need a favor."

"Favor you say?" King Tom nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"Oliver has amnesia and we want to know if you can help." Esther sighed. "They suggested hitting him on the head." She pointed to the other three.

"Hey, it works most of the time!" Cirno said sarcastically.

"Well the library in the palace may have what you'll need. I don't know purrciesly if it has the spell you're after, but it may help with the condition." King Tom turned around and escorted the group into the castle's library.

"Not as extensive as Patchoulli's but you get what you can get." Link said and they all split up, searching the gallery for the right tome needed.

CHPT2

"Ugh...No luck again." Link grumbled closing a book and stacking it on a large pile that he's already skimmed through.

Esther was a few feet away, engrossed with a large book that had various illustrations of instruments inside. "I may have to see if I may borrow this for later..."

"You and your music. I know specific music can do things, but really, I'm not that obsessed." Link casually said with a grin as he looked through another book that had a blue cover.

"Obsessed?! I don't carry around a whole army's need for weapons!"

"I use them sparingly. Sheesh, they're just fun ways of dealing with enemies...Like my mallet." He said pulling out the heavy steel hammer and held it on his shoulder. "This I use for squishing skeletons and giant gomas' guts out back in Hyrule!"

"...Gomas?"

"Giant jumping spiders essentially."

"Oh...We have everything from plants to giant cats that will attack you."

"I noticed." Link said and the conversation died down until Swaine came over.

"Any luck with you two?"

"None whatsoever."

"I've only found stuff that we can use with the cauldron..." Esther sighed closing another book and carefully put it on the stack of books.

Meanwhile in another section...

"Crikey get down there! You're gonna break your neck!" Drippy yelled at Yang as he climbed the bookshelves.

"I'll land on my feet! I do this all the time!" Yang dropped down four books and Cirno caught them all except for the last one that struck Drippy, toppling him onto the ground.

"Hey! What's the big ide- 'Ello what is this?" Drippy looked at the title. "'1001 Cures for Spells!' Ah, thanks a lot kitty-boy." Drippy jumped onto a chair and opened the book.

"Stop calling me that!" Yang jumped down onto a chair next to it.

"Where's Oliver?" Cirno asked looking around.

"King Tom took him to try to make him remember. He also has him back in his usual clothes that he wore here." Drippy looked at the contents. "Nixes, curses, 'eck there's even being poisoned by dragons in 'ere!"

"Just look for something for amnesia."

"I am I am! I know you can't read well."

"I at least try..." Cirno sat down and opened a story book.

"Oh no this isn't good..." Drippy said looking at the page with amnesia spells on it...but no cures...Except one.

"What?" Yang looked over the chair's back.

"It says here...He may forget how to breath if it goes long enough without a cure..." Drippy closed the book and start running towards the others. "Crikey you should hurry up!"

CHPT2

"It's a curse?" Link asked opening to the page.

"Yeah, and a nasty one at that. Look at the prolonged effects." Drippy pointed towards the bottom.

"Y-You mean he'll forget how to breath?" Swaine asked stuttering.

"Yeah, and there's only one cure..." Yang said and they all looked at the bottom.

"...You're telling me we need to get a pearl, emerald and a chunk of gold? Sounds easy enough." Link shrugged.

"You do realize those are from the royalty?" Esther noted.

"Royalty? So does King Tom have one of them?" Swaine asked and Drippy along with Esther looked at each other.

"We have to defeat them in a dual or their champion...King Tom, The Cowlipha, and Marcassin all have one."

"Seriously? That's all?"

"Then we need to go to The Fairygrounds. There is a cave near there we can use for that-a-spell." Drippy said. "The spells already in the book, we just need the materials."

"The worst part is...having to go to the desert." Cirno sighed.

"So we have to defeat them in a duel? That's even easier." Link grinned evilly. "Let's go beat up King Kitty."

"Well you won't be fighting unless you're picked mun!" Drippy shouted.

"As long as Cirno isn't picked, we're good." Yang snickered.

"Hey!" She glared at him, poking the back of his head. "I'm getting better you know!"

"Yeah, thanks to me with your lessons. She's powerful, but doesn't have that good of aim." Link said with a sigh. "Let's go get him." The six left the library and went to find Oliver and King Tom.

CHPT2

**Nothing's ever easy is it? Chapter three will be up soon, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 King Tom's Duel and Bandits

**Chapter 3! I love Ni No Kuni. Hmm...Seems I've gone all rhymy. Don't call me a stupid limey. **

CHPT3

"Whaaaat? A duel?!" King Tom asked, appalled by the question in the throne room with Oliver by his side.

"We need three things specifically for Oliver's curse. He'll stop breathing if it gets prolonged." Esther said with her harp in her grasp, and everyone else had there general weapons, except for Yang, who just had his fists ready and Cirno with a bunch of ice shards around her.

"I can only fight one of you, and I don't really have a champion...Hmm...A short quiz shall be in order first."

"Q-Quiz?" Cirno stuttered.

"First of all, what gem or mineral do I possess?"

"...Huddle up." Link said and everyone stepped off to the side. "Alright, what do you think?"

"Marcassin has the emerald." Swaine announced and everyone gawked at him. "He keeps it on a necklace in his quarters in some sort of safe."

"Tidy! That's where that one is...But what about that shiny pearl and glimmering gold?" Drippy asked, trying to keep his say in.

"Wouldn't that queen have a ton of jewelry? It'd be fitting she'd have the pearl we need." Link said and Yang chimed in.

"That leaves him with the gold." Yang moved his head to King Tom who had a smug look on his face.

"Have you reached a guess?" King Tom asked with his tail flicking.

"You have that slab of gold we need." Esther announced proudly.

"Hmm...You are correct...Though, it has been worked into something else."

"Wait...'Worked'? You mean you had a blacksmith work on it?" Link asked and sighed. "That could ruin what it can do..."

"Actually, one didn't have it made into that." A trio of guards came over with a towering kite-shield that was made of the gold. "There's more materials in it then you'd think...Magic has made this slab unbreakable." King Tom smacked it onto the tiles, crushing many of them. "So, who will one pick to duel?" He stared at the six and pointed to Yang.

"Hold on! I volunteer." Swaine stepped forward, loading his Pickpocket's Pistol.

"I don't think you can do that!" Cirno screamed.

"Actually, he can." Drippy said holding up the book. "Says here anyone can volunteer for a royal duel if they have a special tie to someone."

"And what is your bond with the little one?" King Tom asked.

Swaine prepped into a battle stance. "If he means enough to the ones who take care of him, I will not let you hurt him for their sake." He looked at King Tom with a very angry look on his face.

"Wow, that's pretty heroic for a thief." Yang stepped back, beaming with happiness that he doesn't have to fight.

"The royalty can accept that." King Tom said and everyone went into the top of the castle, which was added a few weeks ago, and what was shown was a large stadium for a special occasion, such as an arena or challenge. The others sat far away in the stands and Swaine along with King Tom were in the central part of the circular arena with the large dome roof. "Now! To battle!"

CHPT3

"That thing is dense and probably weighs literally a ton. How does he even lift that?!" Link said watching as King Tom picked up the towering golden shield with ease, and slammed the floor of the throne room, with debris from the tile flying everywhere. Swaine covered his face and grunted, firing off a few rounds of ammunition, and King Tom placed the shield in front of him as the bullets bounced off.

"I count as a familiar, I'm going in and helpin' the lad!" Drippy said, running into the arena, and halted the battle. "Mun, that golden barrier has no weakness! Except that it's heavy as all 'eck! After that cat moves it, he can barely take a step aside and then you can open fire at him from behind!" Drippy finished and went to the edge of the arena, cheering him on with moral support.

"Come on King Tom, is that the best you've got?" Swaine asked with a cocky grin on his face, dodging the giant swing Tom made and ran to the back, laying a bunch of hits in with his pistol. Soon after, King Tom got the shield back up and deflected the last few hits, and walking slowly towards him, and was prepping to nearly crush him, Swaine then shot a Rotshot at him, halting the attack and the giant shield slammed into the wall and King Tom was panting.

"You...Fight well..." He said trying to catch his breath. Swaine kept on firing round after round at him, and King Tom regained his breath, picking up the towering shield and slowly came closer and closer, with it deflecting another blindshot which lit up the battlefield.

"You have familia's mun! Use 'em for crying out loud!" Drippy wailed in the background, and out came Gunther, slowly going towards King Tom as well. Gunther layed a volley of jabs and then jumped away, throwing a pebble pelt at King Tom, making him drop the shield. A golden glim was floating towards Gunther and he took it, having a giant eruption come under King Tom and knock him out of the ring, ending the duel.

"He did it!" Link smiled with joy as the others cheered him on. Swaine walked over and took a flamboyant bow and walked over to King Tom, helping him up.

"Ah, thanks. I never had a great battle like that since my younger years as a kitten! You have won the golden slab, I hope it can aid you my friend." King Tom shook his hand.

"Thanks, but how are we gonna lift it?" Cirno asked thinking of how they all can pick it up, and imaged them all as ants and laughed.

"...I think I have an idea." Link said nonchalantly walking over and picked up the shield with ease and everyone gasped. "S-See? Easy!" He said throwing it a few tens of feet away.

"How can you do that?" Esther asked in awe.

"Power Bracelets." He said pointing to the small golden loops on his arms. "I don't think we can go fast enough with it..."

"No purroblem." King Tom said and whistled, a few hooks came down from the ceiling and the Iron Wyvern was overhead, suspending the golden slab into the air.

"I guess the sky pirates are still trying to do their part to help as well." Swaine smiled looking up. "They're not such a bad lot after all."

"Al Mamoon is next..." Yang sighed.

"Well we have to give that lady a proper bashin' some time for that necklace!" Drippy said with strong emotion.

"You're right...do the rules say anything about the same person fighting twice in a row?" Swaine asked and shuddered.

"Ta mun. It says here no one can duel the royalty twice in a row for a whole year." Drippy said holding the book.

"Goodbye my young friends! And good luck to you!" King Tom waved at the gates of the castle and walked back after hearing the bell. "Now...This is a good time for one to have a meal."

CHPT3

On the way to Al Mamoon, the group stopped in The Golden Grove and looked at the trees with the portals. "Cirno, should I go get some help?" Link asked standing into Gensokyo's door.

"Why would we need help?"

"I don't Yang to be chosen again, and I don't want you to be chosen either. Now if we get someone that looks weak, but is insanely powerful, they can fight them with ease."

"...Who is it?"

"Flandre. She said she'll do anything for me no matter what...As long as I spend a day with her."

"Don't get her. It's really sunny, and...and she may eat them." Cirno said trying to think of excuses.

"We don't need another girlie to help us!" Drippy said stomping his foot. "We have enough help from you already!"

"Well excuse me, but I was thinking of ideas that could save us." Link sighed and they traveled through the desert to Al Mamoon.

"Alright, so the Cowlipha's next..." Esther sighed, afraid from being chosen.

"Or a champion." Drippy noted from the book.

"Right. I may take this one." Link cracked his knuckles.

"I've seen him fight, so he may do well...Also we did let you two borrow familiars..." Esther said and the group stopped at the plaza near the palace.

"You what?" Swaine asked, somewhat bothered from the sun.

"She let us borrow two of your familiars. It's not a big deal, we take good care of them." Link said and looked around for Yang and saw he had his dipped into the fountain. "Uh...Hey, what are you doing? I understand it's hot, but really..."

Yang pulled out his head and he smiled. "It's milk!" He said taking another sip. "And it's cold too!"

"Really?" Link looked at it and dunked his finger in, and sucked on it. "Hey, what do you know?"

"Yes, the milk fountains in Al Mamoon are one of our most famous pieces of the town." Esther smiled with a sense of popularity.

"Maybe I can make some ice cream!" Cirno giggled taking a handful and put a layer of frost in it and it tasted bland.

"You need a fruit, here." Link said putting a few diced strawberries in a few bowl and Cirno did the same.

"We're here to get a pearl necklace, not to make ice cream." Swaine glared.

"Actually...I could go for some." Esther smiled taking a bowl and eating slowly.

"How about we add some babanas and make a babana split?" Drippy asked putting in the fresh yellow fruit.

"Babanas?" Oliver asked while staring into the bowl.

"It's a fruit that's really good! It's Al Mamoon's most famous export." Swaine explained and took a bowl out of curiosity, and his face lit up as the flavors danced in his mouth.

"Come on, sit down." Yang mumbled from the ice cream. The whole group was sitting on the fountain's edge, enjoying the fruity ice cream, extremely cold and slowly melting in the desert sun.

"We all fueled up?" Link asked taking the bowls and put them back into the bottomless bag.

"That's why they looked so familiar!" Drippy looked up at him. "We have another thief on our hands."

"I actually got them." Cirno giggled.

"Yeah, we're all good thieves." Link hugged Cirno and Yang. "We're like a family of them a bit."

"Whatever...Let's just go see the Cowlipha." Swaine sighed and they all walked into the palace.

"Ah, hello my friends. Are you to visit the Great Cowlipha?" Abull greeted them out by the gate.

"We are...but we need to ask her for something." Esther stated.

"What is the matter? Is there something wrong with her moojesty's ship?" Abull started to sweat from fear.

"No, the ship's fine. We need something to cure his Amnesia...Specifically a pearl necklace she owns." Swaine had his arms to his side and Abull covered Swaine's mouth.

"We mustn't speak of such things hear...The Master Thief Caravan's agents can be anywhere throughout this city." He looked around quickly. "Come now, into the palace!" He whispered and the group ran in, and the door was locked very soon after and four other guards came to view outside.

"So what's this about a Master Thief Caravan?" Link asked smiling with excitement.

"The Master Thief Caravan is a trading group that poses as a normal caravan and go to the large cities, and steal the most valuable objects and leave as quickly as they come in." Abull said bringing them to the courtroom.

"Hello little ones! And how may we help you on this fine day?" The Cowlipha asked, looking down at the group.

"Uh...Mis-" Yang started but Link shook his head after tapping his shoulder.

"Let them do the talking. I have a bad feeling about her." Link looked at Cirno. "You too, remember to be quiet for this."

"Your Moojesty, we require three items held by the royalty to help cure Oliver of his amnesia curse...We need your pearl necklace." Esther looked up at the royal cow and watched her sigh.

"We understand...Now, I don't feel like dueling currently...but we do have a teeny problem."

"Come on, tell us we won't have to fight Abull ova' there." Drippy said with a sigh.

"Oh no, we would never have Abull be sent into battle against you, he's much too important to us. The actual problem is, the pearls are gone." She said frowning and everyone gasped.

"Oh come on!" Link exclaimed.

"The Caravan got them!" Abull exclaimed.

"Not now!" Swaine grumbled. "That had to happen."

"We need to get them!" Cirno nodded.

"Alright. Your moojesty, can we leave Oliver here? We need to keep him safe and see if you can make him remember." Esther said and the Cowlipha smiled in agreement.

"Sure we may help the little boy! He's aided us many times!" She said and Abull directed Oliver to the throne room.

"Now Abull, we'd like you to go and aid the young ones." The Cowlipha looked down at him.

"B-But your moojesty! I need to help guard the palace in case they return again!" Abull pleaded to stay.

"We have many guards that can keep the little bandits out! They won't let a fly in if we're in danger! Now, please go with them."

"Yes your moojesty..." Abull put on a heavier piece of armor under his robe and put on a protective open helmet over his turban for better head protection, soon after going to the guard's station, he picked up a halberd and placed his old spear down. "I am ready for battle." He said following the group out of Al Mamoon. "I am also able to use a familiar, it's basic training currently for Al Mamoon's guards." He said and a Yellow Buncher came out from him.

"Well what do you know?" Drippy said watching the plant-animal hybrid hop and beat it's chest.

"This has been my companion for the last year, I've been training with him for a while." Abull smiled and the Yellow Buncher came back to him.

"We have part of an army with us!" Link said with a smile.

"This is more then enough help!" Cirno chuckled at the guard's armor.

"Don't go crazy mun, he doesn't have magic ya know! But he has his own tricks up his sleeve too!" Drippy said and Abull twirled the halberd and held it back behind him and was in a battle position. "See what I mean?"

"It's nice to have you joining us." Esther said and Abull nodded.

"It was her moojesty's word, and I will obey it." Abull set back to his usual pose. "Shall we be going?" He asked and the group set forward into the desert.

CHPT3

After two hours, and countless bottles of water, the group arrived at a newly dug oasis in the middle of the desert. "This is a camp site for many of the caravans of the world when they go to Al Mamoon. Some have even set up permanent stores here." Abull said and the Oasis was surrounded partially by a small wooden fence and palm trees were everywhere, various people were ascending up to get various fruits from the popular babana, to even the common coconut.

"This seems like a jolly ol' camp." Drippy said as they walked towards some of the various stalls, and people were happy to see the large group come in.

"A lot of rare fruits and herbs we don't see normally...I'm going to get some, you keep the group busy." Link whispered to Cirno and walked away to the stalls.

"Great..." Cirno sighed and looked back at Link heading down a side path.

"Where'd old greeny go?" Drippy asked looking at Yang and Cirno.

"Uh..." Yang kept quiet and looked around.

"He went to go get something he saw shine in a tree." She said thinking up a quick lie.

"Well he can catch up easily, it's a rather small camp." Swaine said and they all refilled a few glass battles with water.

Abull looked up and saw the sun was in the point of the sky that's around four in the afternoon. "They will come at night."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked the guard.

"That's when they strike most often. They always wait for the time when everyone is asleep." He said and they all sat on the makeshift crates of chairs to a cafe.

"We'll need to be awake then." Link popped out of no where.

"Y-Yes. We will." Esther nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Come on then, we should have a nap before the night time." Drippy hopped off the crate and they all went into a large tent with multiple sections where horribly uncomfortable beds were placed throughout them. The night came quickly, and the rabble awoke with pains, slowly going to the center near the oasis, with weapons drawn.

"It's as good as it gets." Swaine sighed, opening and closing the revolver's spinner out of boredom.

"Hey, it's not all bad." Cirno sighed, twirling a lock of her hair.

"So...Does the caravan come late?" Link asked Abull, standing guard at one of the paths.

"They should. And this is a prime area, many of the tents and buildings are here." He said and a faint glowing was in the background, and coming up fast.

"They're coming!" Esther exclaimed and the group followed the path to one of the many entrances, except for Abull, who halted Link, Drippy and Esther.

"What's wrong?" Link asked behind his arm and Abull shook his head.

"There's more of them. Let those three handle that small amount of them." Abull turned them around and another glowing was in the distance, but larger yet slower. "They come up with the faster ones first, then then the Master Thief himself comes up to do cleanup for the most valuable objects...Many traders have gemstones here that are as big as someone's head." They waited and the large amount of the thieves stopped, and seemed to have automaton horses, that bellowed steam as they halted, then a few regular people, covered from head to toe in clothes and robes came in, seeming to glide slowly to the four standing in front of the oasis.

"Now!" Link exclaimed and the battle had started, around two thieves were there, along with some captured familiars, that were still wild and were on leashes, even a Tinman that had gone rogue was being used. The thieves let their familiars go wild, and the Tinman stomped closer to Esther, then letting Gogo come out and had a thunderspark charged, hurling it at the Tinman sending it a few feet back while Abull was swinging his halberd and jabbing a Worker Bumbler with the pointed tip of the ax, and it had fallen.

"Down you'll go!" Link exclaimed and he froze one of the thieves feet to the sand, and sent out Purrcy who kept a consecutive amount of slashes and kicks onto the thief's legs, toppling him over and the Tinman carted him away slowly.

"I didn't know that they could use familias!." Drippy exclaimed and another three thieves came out, all armed with even more familiars.

"There's more!" Abull exclaimed and they went to battle.

Meanwhile on the other side, Swaine, Yang and Cirno were fighting the lesser thieves, with their team of two bandits and a few Sunshines. Yang and Cirno had their familiars out and were letting the ice idol and Zero do most of the damage with their melee attacks, and every so often switching to one of their tricks on the sunshine. Swaine instead was firing off shots into the bandits and that seemed to be effective, and they fell to the ground along with their familars after a while. Swaine pulled out a length of rope and tied up the bandits to trees and had them sitting down as the other drove came.

"Not more!" Yang shouted as the same automatic horses bellowed steam and seemed to neigh and more thieves popped out and this time were alone, just four of them, taking random slashes at the party and many of them missed or were guarded, Cirno froze many of the thieves' arms together, having them drop to the ground and were easily subdued by Swaine again.

"There's another one coming!" Swaine exclaimed as a final drove came on the same side, and the two bandits had an Ulk with them, on chains connected to gauntlets. "That's just sick!" He shot a few volleys at the thieves, as Zero chopped at their legs, and Yang was decimating them with a giant icicle. The Ulk ran free after a while and the thieves were froze to the trees due to the rope being used up on the others.

"They had a big team." Cirno said and looked around for the others. "And no help from them! Hmph!"

"They must have seen another drove." Swaine said as the ground shook and a large automaton horse bellowed from the other side of camp.

"Look out!" Link screamed as the head lowered, and down came a heavily armed bandit amd some of his goons following him out.

"It's the King of the Thieves' Caravan!" Abull glared and held his halberd in ready for the battle.

"Show him what you'er made of!" Drippy exclaimed as they went into battle. The King of Thieves did have a group of four of his more advanced members circling him as the battle began. Link had Purrcy out on the field in an instant, delivering a Ray of Light to the foes and knocking them back slightly, while Esther had out a Beachead, circling around for a moment and having a small thunderspark thrown at the bandits, and took his own consecutive slashes at the floating nymph and knocked it back, heading towards Purrcy. Link switched back and bashed the bandit with his shield, stunning him and then threw him aside. One of the other three thieves were following Abull, as he ran across the battlefield and waited for the moment to swing his halberd around him, striking all of them as they drew in. Another thunderspark was thrown from the Beachhead Esther had and thief fell to the ground. Drippy jumped into the battlefield. "Look at how 'eavily armed they are! Not a single dent with you'er physical attacks will work. You can just boil them in their own armor! Give 'em a taste of you'er storm and fire magic!" He hopped back to the sidelines and Link conjured up a large stream of fire and it barreled into another thief, and they ran away screaming at the pain.

"I love my job." Link laughed at the other lesser bandits run away and all that was left was the Master Thief himself.

"So...You think that without my own guards I'm defenseless right?" He asked and out from his sleeves, two large broadswords slid out. "I was only warming up!" The swords seem to be electrified and they shot out jolts of electricity around him.

"We can do this! Come on!" Link shouted and the three circled around the leader of the bandits. He swung one of his blades and a wave of electricity flew out and flew past Abull after him side-stepping out of the way, Gogo came in afterwards, shooting a bubble bath at him and it seemed to do nothing. Link rushed in and slashed at the thief's blades, knocking them into each other and that seemed to disable the electricity for a few moments. Abull's yellow buncher came in and had a series of attacks after the bandit. The Mater Thief blocked them and the blades were slashing in various directions, blocking all the attacks the few tried to place on him.

"I said use you'er storm and fire magic!" Drippy yelled and Link glared at him, shooting a giant bolt of lightning at the bandit, watching him fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

"We won? Already?" Esther asked.

"I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." Link froze the Master Thief's hands and legs together and they dragged him to the plaza where the others were.

"Hey! You got just one?" Cirno laughed at them dragging the single man to the six they had.

"No, we left three others back there." Esther pointed down the path.

"Let's see who they really are." Swaine uncovered the bandanas and turbans of the bandits and Abull gasped.

"It's the old guards of Al Mamoon...No wonder they disappeared one day..." Abull looked at the leader. "And this was my old friend in training..."

"Really? Wow...What made you do it punk?" Link picked up the Master Thief by the collar of his robes and armor and didn't reply. "Well?!" He shook him.

"We did it because we were sick of protecting that cow. We'd prefer seeing the world." One of the grunts explained.

"Huh...Wait a second..." Drippy opened the bottomless bag as the locket was glowing green.

Swaine chimed in. "I guess someone needs a piece of heart..."

"It's the leader." Abull noted.

"I know one of them has enough heart to help him." Link smiled at Yang.

"Who'd be that?"

"I'm looking at him. He had enough **restraint** to not kill someone back where we live. Also, he loves the one he didn't go after." Yang looked up and smiled at the statement.

"We don't have Oliver though...How will we get someone to give the leader the piece of heart he needs?" Esther asked and Drippy threw the locket at Link.

"Ay, you seem to 'ave the right skills needed." He caught the locket and looked at it oddly.

Link sighed and glared at Drippy. "Me?! I can't do magic normally!"

"You seem a lot like the bunting! You could be his soulmate."

Link hit his forehead. "Fine, I'll give it a try. I need a wand first." Link moaned and took out King Tom's wand from the bottomless bag and opened the Wizard's Companion and looked at Yang. "You ready buddy?"

"Ready!" Yang smiled and the tip of the wand glowed as he was casting the spell. The piece of heart flew into the air and into the locket.

"I-It worked! It actually worked!" Swaine smiled.

"Ta mun it did! Now we just need to give ol' slick fingers there that restraint and we're on our way!" Drippy exclaimed and Link gave the piece of heart to the Master of Thieves and stood him up.

"W-What happened?" He asked shaking his head and looked at Abull. "A-A-Abull, Is that you old friend?" He gazed at him and he nodded.

"It's great to see you." Abull smiled and the Master of Thieves shook his hand.

"Will we be able to go back to Al Mamoon? We owe the Cowlipha our lives because of what you all did..." The previous guard peered at the group.

"I'll tell her moojesty. She'll gladly accept everyone back." Abull looked at the sunrise.

"It's been that long? I lost track of time..." Esther smiled at the star coming up over the horizon.

"Yeah..." Link picked up Yang and saw him half asleep. "Come on, let's go to Al Mamoon while he's still asleep." He whispered.

CHPT3

The group and the previous bandits walked into the court room of the castle and the Cowlipha turned around. "Oh! You're back! We see you have the little rabble of the thieves." The Cowlipha smiled at them. "They do look quite familiar to us however..."

"They were some of our old guards." Abull looked at his friend that was the leader.

"They were! That's quite news to us...We thought they disappeared and were with their families!"

The thief leader bowed. "I'm sorry your moojesty...Shadar had effected us too when he attacked you."

"Well, are you going to stop your little shenanigans?"

The other bandit members were bowing too. "Yes your moojesty. We shall."

"Wonderful. Now, you wish to ask us for your activities back?"

"It will mean a lot to us if you let us protect you again."

"So it shall be!" A podium appeared and she wrote down some papers. "Here you go, our gift to you." She dismissed the guards.

"Excuse me your moojesty! We still need your pearl!" Link shouted up to her.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Abull, please fetch us our pretty necklace! It'll be our way to repay them as well." The Cowlipha ordered and Abull ran under the colossal bed and opened a drawer, taking out a large pearl necklace and the Cowlipha picked it up and showed them the pearls. "Now, which one is it you need? You told us you needed a specific one." The pearls were all painted slightly into different colors.

"That one!" Cirno pointed to one that was the smallest of them all, about the size of their heads.

Swaine hit his forehead. "It can't be that one! That's too small, it'd never be-" Swaine stopped after the Cowlipha handed Cirno the pearl.

"Correct! What a smart little girl you are." The Cowlipha had Abull put back the necklace.

"H-How can it-?!" Swaine looked at Cirno smile smugly at him.

"Thank you your moojesty." Oliver said coming out from a room.

"Is he back to normal?" Drippy asked and clapped.

"No...We couldn't get him to remember anything." The Cowlipha sighed. "Oh well, good luck little ones!" She smiled as they left Al Mamoon's Palace.

"So where to next?" Yang asked Drippy holding the map as they walked through the desert.

"Hamelin for that emerald." Drippy pointed to Autumnia's city.

"That's all the way across the sea! How will we get there?" Cirno questioned the plan.

"We're going to Castaway Cove for a reason." Swaine said with a sigh.

"Do we have to wear our swimsuits again?" Link asked, unrolling his shorts.

"Not if we're passing through." Esther said and Oliver was staying quiet while in the center of the group as they entered Castaway Cove again.

CHPT3

**Word counter! How many words are in the word level for this chapter? Over 5,000?! That's impossible! I never write chapters with that many! **


End file.
